18, a bird kid, and pregnant
by Cyrce Lives Again
Summary: Hi. This is a story I wrote several years ago and posted on this very same site. Due to some people copying my story, I took it off and never finished it. I am feeling nostalgic so I am posting it again. Feel free to read. This is a story about Nudge getting pregnant. Niggy. Some Fax. Other assorted one sided pairings. ON HIATUS


Chapter 1:

"Bleeeghhhhhgarhhh."

Ugh. Gross.

Sadly this sound and the Porcelain Goddess… (no need to be sexist and say it's a God like everyone always does.) … have become perfectly normal.

Because… because, well, I'm pregnant.

It's so hard to keep it a secret! But I have to! I can't tell Max because she have a conniption and her brain would explode or something. She would be sooooo mad.

Which is a bit hypocritical dontcha think? I mean, come on, she had a baby when she was 17. I'm 18. But then again, Fang did the right thing and married her. I doubt Iggy will ever do that for me.

Oh don't get that look on your face! I'm 18 and perfectly legal. Iggy's only 21. It's not that big an age difference. Hmmph.

But I can't tell him either. It was up to me to take the pills, but I didn't because they make me sick. Isn't that a laugh? I didn't take them so I wouldn't get sick, and I'm barfing my guts out all day long.

He would be so disappointed! He would realize that I'm too young for him or some other garbage like that! He would think I'm irresponsible. So you see, I can't tell him. I just can't.

I don't know if he would tie himself down to just me. I mean, he pants after any girl with a pulse. And some who don't… darn vampire movies with "sexy" vampiresses. More like hoochie mama vampires.

And I couldn't thrust this on him. He would have to mature, and I'd have to take all the fun out of his life. Right?

Well, Max and Fang seem perfectly happy. But they are like soul mates or something. I mean Iggy is most definitely MY soul mate, but I don't think I qualify as his.

And I mean, uh oh…, "Bleeeghhhhhgarhhh!"

This sucks.

Chapter 2:

Iggy POV:

"Oh come on Fang. Just one more! Please. I'll make you a cake or something. Please."

"I am no describing any more "hot babes" as you so tactfully put it. I'm not even supposed to be noticing girls. Max is the love of my life and we have a kid. A frickin' kid Iggy!"

"Yeah I know you have a kid Fang, you've had her for 4 years, I mean I know I'm blind but I think that even I can catch on about something like that after 4 years. Come on Fang! 1 more! I'll make you a cake and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. You can give them to Max. You know she'll reward, ehem, you."

"No."

"Lemme cut you a deal. 1 cake, a plate of chocolate chip cookies, and the dinner of you're choice.

"Well…"

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine. But can't you just fall in love with one girl already?"

Yeah, Fang I already have. And her name is Nudge. The Nudge-Channel. Nudgey-Wudgey. But there is no reason for you to know that is there?

"Me? Igster "The Ladies Man" fall in love? Are you completely off you're rocker man! Now just shut up and describe my smokin' chickita to me."

"…"

"WELL!"

"You told me to shut up."

"I also told you to describe a hot babe to me!"

"No, you asked me to describe a 'smokin' chickita'"

"Yes. I did. Now do it!"

"Sorry Iggy, I don't like you that way."

"Describe. The. Closest. Girl. To. Me. Now."

"Fine. She has ash-blond hair."

"I like me a blonde."

"And her skin is porcelain."

"I don't care about the skin! Tell me about her figure"

"Well, honestly, she's pretty flat, but she has pretty long legs."

"Okay, okay, I can deal"

"And she is wearing this short little pale blue skirt with daisies on it."

I am drooling. "Go on"

"Ugh, and she's wearing this tight yellow spaghetti strap tank top."

"I have got to meet this girl. Coordinates Fnick?

"Don't call me Fnick. 3 feet forward and 6 to the left."

"Thanks man."

"Any time."

3 feet forward… 6 to the left… "Hello, there."

"Hi."

Wait… why is her voice coming from so far down? I mean I'm tall but she has to be like 4 feet tall! I thought Fang said she has long legs…

"What's up sweet thang?"

"Mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

Huh?

"Wait how old are you?"

"I'm this old!"

"How old?"

"This old! Can't you see my fingers?"

"No."

"Oh. I'm 3 and a half!"

Three and a half…?

Ohhhh. Fang is going to pay. And he's not getting those cookies!

Chapter 3:

NPOV:

ZOMG I think I may be starting to show. It's only been 3 weeks! But… I think I'm showing. I mean I can cover up a little bump. It just looks like I gained a little weight. And if it gets too noticeable, I have tons of clothes that will hide it.

I just hope Max doesn't notice it when she visits later… I mean she was pregnant so maybe she knows what a baby bump looks like! Oh, no. And then there is the little fact that I am literally glowing! I mean people always tell you that pregnant ladies glow. Well I guess it's true, because my skin has never been more beautiful. Hmmm. Maybe I can pass it off as an uber cool ultra exfoliant! Yup. That'll work.

I told Angel what happened. She woulda found out anyways what with the fact she's a 14 year old mind reader. At least she is happy. I know that the rest of the Flock won't be so exuberant. But oh telling her my secret lifted a huge weight of my shoulders. She has been here at my apartment like 24/7 supporting me. She even comes and holds my hair back when I'm having my barfathon tribute to the porcelain Goddess. I think I know who is gonna be the Godmother.

"EEEEeeeeeEEEee! Really Nudge! Really really! I get to be Godmother! Like seriously?"

Like I said, mind reader.

"Nudge, Nudge! Really really really really?"

"Yes Ange, you are gonna be my baby's Godmother."

"Yes! Yes yes! ! Thank you so much Nudge! I will be the bestest Godmother ever."

I smile and say, " Wow, Angey, you're rivaling me for babble mouth. But I agree, you will make the bestest Godmother."

She looks a bit chagrined but then goes, "But Nudge I know you're worried that Max will notice you're baby bump and glowiness. But she won't! The exfoliant thingy line will work, and she wouldn't notice the bump if she wasn't looking for it! I mean, I can barely see it, and I know its there!

Well that's a relief.

"I know!"

Mind. Reader.

"Dontcha know it Nudgey-Wudgey!"

"What did you call me?"

"Uh… Nudgey-Wudgey."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Well… uh, um, I HEARD IT IN IGGY'S MIND! There, whew."

"You heard it in Iggy's mind…?

I'm floating in the sky, almost touching the moon, big smile on my face…

"Yeah... among other things…"

And I just crash landed to Earth.

"What 'other' things?

"Well… stuff that I try to block out."

"Oh."

Damn him! He got me frickin' pregnant! And he's having thoughts about other women! I oughta slaughter him! Neuter him and cut off his head! I oughta…

"Hey… Nudge? Um, you know… you haven't told him you're pregnant…"

Oh yeah.

"Yeah but I did the nasty with him and he doesn't give it an extra thought!

"Actually… he does."

Well okay then.

"Yup."

Chapter 4:

IPOV:

Nudge has been acting weird.

Not that she's weird!

She nice. And beautiful. And hot. And gorgeous. And… talkative.

But it doesn't matter that she's talkative. I like to hear what she has to say. I've learned a ton by just listening to her. Everyone usually just tunes her out, but if you listen hard enough, you hear some pretty interesting things.

But, Nudge has still been acting… odd. She blanches when I walk into the room, runs off to "the bathroom" when I'm there, and won't speak to me!

I mean I know that she hates that I fantasize about other women… but come on! I'm a 21 year old male. That's normal! Well Fang doesn't, but he has a kid. If I had a kid I would stop fantasizing about other women except the kid's mother too.

I just miss her I guess. Our relationship came as a complete surprise, and it was completely different than my normal romantic involvements. Usually I'm all for 1 night stands. But with Nudge? It was different. It was all me obsessing about holding her freaking hand instead of me obsessing about how I could get into her pants as fast as possible. Yeah I did get into her pants eventually, but it took 5 months! 5 whole months. Then she just suddenly broke it off. I was finally in love and she just broke it off! Like it was nothing.

And yes I did say in love. 'Cuz it's the truth. I was and am in love with Nudge. I know, shocking right? Me? Iggy "The one night stand ladies man" fall in love? Nah. But the thing is… I did. Fall in love that is. And it was wonderful.

But ever since she left me I've had this big gaping hole in my chest. Well, metaphorically. It's like when she left she took a piece of my heart. That has never happened before. And I can't seem to rebuild that missing piece or dull that ache with female company like I used to. Because Nudge is the only one I really want.

I've tried and tried to find out what I did wrong. To mend our relationship. But she won't tell me what I did! Did she never really love me? Did she think we went to fast? Is she ashamed we had sex? I wish I knew.

That night that we did it? It was the best of my life. I thought she felt the same. Obviously not. We don't have to do it again. Damn it! We don't even need to frickin' kiss if she doesn't want to. I just want to hold her in my arms and love her all the time knowing she loves me too.

I wish for this with all my heart.

But my wishes rarely come true.

Chapter 5:

It's been hitting me lately. I mean I have another life inside me. Growing inside me. It's such a wonderful feeling. I have a baby inside me. My baby. My darling baby.

Oh! I wonder if it's a girl or boy? If it's a girl I think I wanna name her Crystal. Crystal is such a pretty name. Crystal Chanel. My last name is really Chanel (pronounced sha-nel). It's the name I picked. But because of my constant talkiness they sorta said it more like the Nudge Channel.

I also wanna put a tribute to Angel in my baby's name. Hmm. Oh I know! Crystal Celeste Chanel. You know he stuffed bear? And her initials would be C.C.C. Cool right?

But I've just been thinking about if it's a girl! What if it's a boy! I can't name a boy Crystal Celeste Chanel! But I still want him to have the initials C.C.C. Hmm. Oh! I'll name him Christopher! And his middle name will be Cameron! Christopher Cameron Chanel. It's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

But I forgot a tribute to Angel! Oh well. I don't wanna change the name now; I like the name I chose.

So do I.

Angel?

Yeah, I've been listening to everything you've been thinking. It's quite amusing.

Did you just use the word quite?

Yeah, I did. Got a problem?

Nope. You sounded sophisticated. So you like the names? You're not mad I forgot to put a tribute to you in the boy name?

No, of course not. I'm honored that you even thought it. And you included it in the girl name? That is a huge compliment,

Whew. Ahhhh! I just can't believe I'm going to be a mother!

I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt! And a godmother!

Ahhhh!

Ahhhh!

Thank you so much for being sooooo supportive Angie.

Angie?

Oh sorry! I just thought that I could call you a special name. You know cuz … Well you know.

Oooh! That's awesome! And I like it! It sounds so cute! You're great at making names! Is there a job where you could name things? Cuz you would rock at it! Can I make a name up for you too!

Yes! You bet… Angie!

He he. Hmm. Oh, I know! Ude (pronounce you'd) It's got the letters of your name in it. See: Ude/Nudge.

Hmmm…

Well!?

I like it!

Really!?

Yup, it sounds sorta chic. And cool. Now we got special names! The Godmother and Mother closer than 2 peas in a pod, they even have special names for each other!

And we're growin' closer every day.

Chapter 6:

IPOV:

I open the door only to have a screaming little demon barrel into my legs.

"Uncle IGGY!"

The miniature fiend is my niece, Ariana. Max named her after her half brother Ari who died years ago.

The tiny evil imp is the spawn of my dear flock members, Max and Fang.

"Uncle Iggy! Uncle Iggy! Uncle IGGY!"

Such a cute little bugger, though.

"And how is my favorite niece?"

"GREAT! Airplane me pleeeease!"

"Oh alright."

"Yay!"

So, I pick her up and airplane her. She loves it; her little wings can't hold her weight yet. Her wings are the prettiest color. I've felt a lot of colors in my time, and I have to say her wings might be one of the prettiest colors, ever. Other than Nudge's coffee/mocha colored skin that is.

What color are her wings you ask? Well, they are this beautiful burgundy red color. I don't know how she got them. Fang has pitch black wings and Max has dappled brown and cream wings. So where did this beautiful color come from? I think she must be part cardinal. Hmm.

"Uncle Iggy!"

"Yes honey?"

"Why do you feel so sad?"

That's another thing, Ariana can read emotions.

"Well, Uncle Iggy is just a little lovesick."

"Lovesick? That's weird in the future you are really really really really happy."

Did I mention she can see the future too? No? Well now you know.

"Happy? I doubt it."

"You know my visions come true!"

Yeah, the thing is I do. But I don't see how I'll ever be happy unless I get back together with Nudge. Unless I get back together with Nudge!

"Ariana… Are Uncle Iggy and Aunt Nudge… dating in the future?

"Ahhhh. I was told to not talk about that."

"By who? Were you told not to tell who told you not to tell?"

"Umm… no!"

"Well then who told you?"

"Aunt Nudge!"

Nudge told her not to…? We have to have a talk. Now. I've put this off too long.

"Ariana, Uncle Iggy has to go now."

"Ahhhh really?"

"Yeah."

"You will come back soon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. I love you Uncle Iggy!" she says and gives me a huge hug.

"Love you too sweetie. Bye."

"Bye!"

Now to get to the bottom of this.

Chapter 7:

NPOV:

Here I am, yet again barfing my insides out. I'm surprised there is anything left.

"Bleeeeaaargggh"

Ewww. It got in my hair. Where is Angie when I need her?

I hear the door open and feel a gentle hand hold my hair back.

There she is.

Sorry for the bitchy thought Angie.

Angie?

"Crap! Nudge what's wrong? Why are you throwing up? Are you sick? Nudge?"

That is most definitely not Angie. Unless she suddenly had memory loss and turned into a guy.

I look up apprehensively.

Oh crap. Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap! It's Iggy!

"Nudge?"

I try and school my features and go for nonchalant, 'Hey Ig, Wussup?"

"Wussup? I come in here to find you barfing your brains out and that's all you have to say? 'Wussup'?"

"Yup. And how did you get in here anyways? The door was locked and I don't remember inviting you in." I say this as I stand up and wipe barf off my mouth. Yeah, real cool.

That seems to confound him. "Well, I uh, um, I was over at Max and Fang's and Ariana said something interesting, and I uh, came over here and you know knocked, but um no one answered, and I could hear you, well, barfing, so I sorta picked the lock and came in."

Oh crap. He was talking to Ariana? Double crap. Triple crap. Lots and lots of crap!

"Oh. Well then."

"Yeah, Nudge we need to talk."

Re: CRAP!

"We do?"

"Yes Nudge! We need to talk! Ever since that night you've been avoiding me! And it's frickin' killing me! Nudge you are the only girl I have EVER actually fell in love with! Yes, Nudge! I love you! I love you! I love you! With all of my heart! A heart that was torn to pieces when you just up and left! What did I do wrong! I promise to never fantasize about another woman/girl ever again if it means that you'll take me back. I lo…"

I cut him off with a kiss. He really feels that way? I mean it's everything I've ever wanted. Maybe I can tell him…?

We pull apart and he grins, "While I admit that was most definitely the best part of my week, even with the barf breath…"

Whoops.

"… I still want to know what's wrong, Nudge. Why have you been avoiding me? And WHY were you just barfing?"

I'm gonna tell him. Hmm… how to go about this… take it slowly?

"Iggy, I'm pregnant, you're the father."

Or I could just blurt it out.

Chapter 8:

IPOV:

Sh-he did-ddn't just j-jusy say wwha-at I th-thought s-she did-d, did-d sh-she?

"Uhhh, Preg-g-gnant…? Y-your pregn-nant?"

"Yeah, Iggy I am. I'm sooo sorry I didn't tell you before now. I was avoiding you cuz I didn't want to make you have to grow up. And cuz I didn't think you could handle it. I mean the same thing happened to Max, but Fang married her. You won't marry me. I love you but I don't think the feeling is mutual…"

I cut her off gently with my hand.

"Nudge, I love you. Didn't you hear me a second ago? I love you so much! You are the only woman I have ever loved. I'm sorry I've been such a chauvinistic pig all my life. I want to take care of you and our b-baby."

"You do?"

"Yes" I say with every drop of love in my heart as I kneel down. "Nudge, I know I don't have a ring right now, but we can go and get that together later! The important thing is, Darling, Sweetie, Nudgey-Wudgey," I say this last with a little laugh," Will you marry me?"

Oh my God, I just asked the love of my life to marry me and I can just tell she has this weird expression on her face. Please accept Nudge! I love you! Oh god she's gonna say no! I know it…

"YES!"

See I knew it… wait! Did she say yes? She said yes!

"YES YES YES! Oh, Iggy yes!"

We are going to get married! My love and I are getting married! And having a baby! Oh my God we are having a baby!

"We are going to have a baby! Nudge we are going to have a baby!"

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?"

I pick her up and twirl her around in the air.

"We're having a baby!"

Chapter 9:

NPOV:

He really does love me! Angel wasn't just telling me that to make me feel better! And we are gonna get married! And he wants to take care of the baby with me! He won't abandon me! Omgosh this is like a zillion dreams come true!

And you know what else is awesome? Iggy can cook for me now! I know what you're thinking. You're thinking: What the h-e-double hockey sticks does that have to do with anything? Well FYI I am having these uber massive ginourmous cravings and now Iggy can cook them for me! Yay!

I mean these craving sound really gross but they are heavenly! Like the other night I was craving anchovy ice cream, and I thought that it looked disgusting but then when I ate it, it was the single most amazing thing I have ever eaten.

Let's hear it for weird pregnancy cravings, huh?

And now I can have gourmet anchovy ice cream courtesy of Iggy! Actually anchovy ice cream sounds really gross right now. On the other hand, I could really go for some whipped cream and spam. Ewwww spam! Why would I be craving SPAM! I hate it, hate it, HATE IT! But maybe I'll like it because of my weird taste buds at the moment.

I'll get Iggy to get me some.

"IGGY! COME HERE!"

"What Nudge? Is there a Flyboy! Or an eraser! Or a spider or something! Tell me where so I can kill it!"

Whoopsies. Heheh.

"Actually Iggy… I was just calling to ask you if you could get me some whipped cream and uh, Spam"

"Spam?"

"Yeah I'm craving it for some convoluted reason. I'm sorry I yelled so loudly."

His eyes soften a bit as he bends down to kiss me softly and rub my tummy.

"Coming right up sweetie. Is there anything else you want, hun?"

Actually now that you mention it…

"Um… maybe some apple juice?"

"Alright baby, I'll only be a minute. Just lie down and watch a bit of TV, k?"

"Okeedokee."

Awww, isn't he sooo sweet and caring? He is gonna be a great daddy!

Chapter 10:

IPOV:

Ahhhh! I am going to die by the time these 9 months are over! Well actually 7 cuz she was pregnant for 2 months before she told me. Why didn't she tell me? I would and will do anything for her. It was my fault that she got pregnant! I didn't use protection because I was being an arrogant jerk-off and I thought she was on the pills.

But back to the point, I'm going to die. I mean sure there are these absolutely perfect moments when there is this wonderful feeling of family between Nudge, the baby, and I. But then there are these other times where Nudge turns into crazy, psycho, pregnant lady! She starts yelling at me for no reason and it just breaks my heart and my body parts. I might be in the kitchen in my normal cooking-pyromaniac-blind-guy daze and she'll sneak up and break my nose. Because I was making too much noise.

Or she'll be all calm watching a movie cuddled into my arms, and then BAM! She starts bawling and wailing about how I'm going to leave her. I don't know where she gets that idea from. I will never leave her, ever. And that's the part that breaks my heart, the fact that I can't make her see how much I love her. No matter what I do. It's probably the most depressing thing in the world.

Actually I'm really happy at the moment. Nudge is sitting on my lap reading a book and I'm just rubbing her tummy. She likes me to rub her tummy. I like to rub her tummy too. I wonder when the baby will start kicking. Maybe Nudge knows. I'll ask.

"Nudge, sweetie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know when the baby will start kicking?"

"Oh yeah! Angie looked it up for me. She said at around 4 months or so I will be able to feel it kicking. But it actually starts moving about at 2 months."

Oh. Wait… 2 months? So its moving but I can't feel it till 4 months? Nuh-uh. My fingers are way more sensitive than a normal person's. Maybe I can feel it now? Hmm… I rub my fingers all over her tummy lightly. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nop… yes! I feel a little ripple on her skin!

"Nudge, Nudge! I can feel it! I can feel he baby moving!"

She sucks in a breath and drops her book yelping, "You can? How? You aren't' supposed to be able to feel it for another 2 months!"

"I know but I thought maybe I could feel it cuz my fingers are so much more sensitive than normal peoples, and I can!"

"Iggy, honey! That's amazing! Where? Where is my baby moving?"

I lightly guide her hand to the spot where I felt movement and softly say, "Right there."

"Oh Iggy, our baby is moving."

Our baby.

Chapter 11:

Npov:

Oh! I am sooo gonna kill that fricking little mutant blind birdkid!

Why, you ask? Because! Can't a girl ever wanna kill her fiancé for no reason?

Whatever.

I'm still gonna kill him.

"IGGY!" I yell as I march into the kitchen where he always is.

"What darling?" He asks in his genteel voice. What a load of crap.

"Don't you darling ME you worthless piece of butt!"

"…"

"Yeah you better SHUT UP!"

"…"

"Well? Aren't you gonna say something? Hello! Answer me when I'm talking to you Iggy!"

"Oka.."

"I said to SHUT UP! God! Don't you ever listen?" I screech the last as I knee him as hard as I can right in the groin.

He lets out an agonized groan and falls to his knees.

Heheh. Serves him right.

I think I'll go watch TV now.

"Just don't do it again you butthead!" I yell as I amble into the living room.

Omgosh. What did I do that for? That was horrible! Poor Iggy. Oh no! He's gonna leave me now! Omg, omg, omg! I have to go apologize before he goes!

Oh hurry Nudge! Hurry!

There he is!

I run up to him and give him a huge hug. And yes I do notice when he flinches. He has the right to after what I did to him.

"Oh Iggy! I'm so so s-sorry! That was s-so m-mean of m-me! P-ple-ease d-don't g-go!" I wail as I bawl embarrassingly loudly.

"Nudge honey, don't cry babe. I told you I won't ever leave you and little C.C.C. That was a promise dear. I will love you no matter what."

How can he be so sweet after what I did to him? I hunch over and shy away from him only to be gathered into his arms even tighter.

"Nonono Nudgey. It's absolutely fine sweetie. It's just your hormones acting up again. Right?"

Well… now that he mentions it I did get mad awfully quickly for no reason…

He's looking at me expectantly. Well as best as he can, what with him being blind and all. So I nod into his chest and murmur, "I guess so."

"See? It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah."

"Well then, how bout I finish making the chocolate chip cookies for you, hmm?"

CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

I nod emphatically and practically yell, "YES!"

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head before gently carrying me to the couch and laying me down. He then checks to see if I'm comfortable and goes back to the kitchen.

He is the perfect fiancé/husband isn't he? And he is mine. All mine.

Chapter 12:

IPOV:

I wonder when we should tell the rest of the family. Usually people tell their family ASAP if they are having a kid. But it's already been 3 months and we still haven't told them!

They don't even know we are together! Let alone that we did it. They think the reason I moved from my apartment to Nudge's is cuz I'm having a problem with my blindness. As if! I actually like being blind. Well, most of the time. I just wish I knew what my Nudge really looks like.

Wait! I can! Angel has beamed images into my head before! Maybe she can beam a picture of Nudge into my head!

I'll have to ask her next time she's here. Which is practically all the time. Apparently she and Nudge really bonded in the months of pregnancy before Nudge told me. They have these pet names and they talk almost completely in their heads to each other. For all I know, they are talking about how ugly my boxers are! It's scary.

I mean I get Angel's nickname. Angel/Angie. Easy nickname. But what I don't get is Nudge's nickname. Ude? What does that have to do with Nudge. I don't get it. Every time I ask they just giggle and go back to their silent conversation.

I don't understand.

Oh well.

Anyways, I know that Angel is going to be the Godmother of our baby, but still, she doesn't have to be around 24/7!

Nudge and I may be having a perfectly intimate moment, (we may be kissing, or cuddling, or just staring at her tummy.) and then the doorbell rings and we hear high pitched giggles waft through the door.

Because Angel (more like Devil) will have been reading our mushy gushy thoughts. Ugh. Privacy please!

Please!

I beg of you!

Oh, speaking of begging, Nudge's mood swings are getting worse and worse!

And what does begging have to do with mood swings you ask?

Well when she is in her needy stage she keeps begging me to stay. She still doesn't get that I'll never leave her.

It takes up to an hour to calm her down using techniques such as hugs, kisses, and reassurances that I love her. Which I do. Love her that is. She just seems to forget sometimes.

Chapter 13:

NPOV:

You might be wondering how I'm hiding my pregnancy even though I am most definitely showing, have crazy mood swings, and have even crazier cravings(ect.) when rest of the Flock visit at least once a week. Well, this is in part due to my mad makeover skills but is due largely to Angel. She oh-so-subtly infiltrates their minds and makes them ignore my mood swings and cravings while projecting an image of skinny non-pregnant me into their heads.

Cool right?

She thought of this shortly after Iggy asked her to project an image of me into his head so he could see what I looked like. I think I look ugly at the moment but he got this wondrous look on his face, kissed me passionately, and declared that I am the most beautiful woman in the world. He sure knows how to charm a girl. But I better be the only lady he is charming or he will find out how deadly magnet power is in a kitchen full of knifes.

*Rubs hands together and waggles eyebrows evilly* Mwhahahaha!

Ehem, now that that mood swing is over with, back to the point: duping the relatives.

I think the Flock is getting suspicious as to why Iggy is still having "vision problems" after a month. We will have to tell them soon. It's only a matter of time before one/all of the Flock shows up when Angel isn't here or something equally disastrous.

Actually that scenario is pretty accurate seeing as Angie has been hanging around less since Iggy moved in. I think that it is in part Iggy wants more alone time. But the main reason is the baby's thoughts are giving her a headache? Or so she says anyways. And yes, I did ask what gender the baby is, but Angie couldn't tell. She says that the baby is very smart and may be trying to block out mental intrusions (hence why she is getting headaches.) I find this absolutely mind-blowing! For Goodness sakes, C.C.C. is only 3 months old and is still in my womb. That's one smart baby.

And a big baby. Well maybe it is normal size, but I swear I've gained 10 pounds. Now that I think about it, that might be cuz of Iggy's cooking. But most of it has to be from the baby right? There is no way I gained that much from just eating. I'm gonna go google it.

BRB.

Hmm. It says I should have gained 6-8 pounds. So I did gain a few pounds from Iggy's cooking. Whoopsies. But it's not my fault! Iggy's cooking is heavenly! Absolutely divine!

Although honestly it's probably cuz I haven't been doing enough flying cuz 10 pounds is a ton for a birdkid to gain, and it makes it really hard to fly with the extra weight.

Oh well.

Chapter 14:

Max POV:

I wonder what's up with Nudge. She has been so distant lately to everyone but Angel and Iggy. Iggy I can understand, I mean he is living in her house. But why would she block everyone else except Angel? And every time I ask Angel about it she changes the topic and leaves. I'm getting sorta worried. Once a Flock mother always a Flock mother I guess. Speaking of motherhood…

"MOMMY!"

Gazzy (The Gasman):

I miss Iggy. I've hardly been able to talk to him let alone build bombs with him like I used too. Why would he be having problems with his eyes now? He's like my brother. It doesn't matter that we aren't related by blood.

Even after he moved into his own apartment he would come and make bombs with me or vice versa. So how come it doesn't work like that now? I know he is living with Nudge and is having problems but that doesn't mean he can't visit me!

Fang POV:

There is something up with Iggy and Nudge. They never visit anymore. Which is weird cuz they would be at Ms. Martinez's house almost daily visiting the smaller kids before they moved in together. Now we are lucky if we see them once every two weeks!

Max is really worried/stressed about it. I must admit I'm a tad worried myself.

Maybe it's time to investigate. *wiggles eyebrows*

Did I actually just think wiggles eyebrows?

That is not manly.

Ariana is rubbing off on me.

Ugh.

So anyways, time for some investigating.

Over the years I've gained control over my invisibility powers; I can move around and stay invisible if I want to now. It's great for playing hide and seek with Ariana,

So, I can just go over to their house, wait for someone to open a door, slip in, and see what the heck is going on over there!

*A few hours later*

"Hey Iggy? It's hot in here, could you open the door and let a breeze in?"

Ah, here's my chance.

I dart through the door the moment he opens it wide enough. He has a bit of a confused look on his face but I'm holding my breath and he doesn't seem to sense me.

Hmm… Now to find a out of the way place with a good view. There's a good place over there between the wall and the couch where I can stand without someone bumping into me.

"Here you go honey. One dish of Anchovy Ice-Cream a la Iggy." Iggy says and Nudge giggles.

Ew. Is that seriously Anchovy Ice-cream? Ugh it is. That stuff smells gross!

But Nudge seems to like it. Weird.

"This is great Iggy! Thanks!" Nudge says much to my disgust.

"No problem." Iggy says as he rubs her stomach tenderly and kisses her!

What the hell!

Chapter 15:

IPOV:

Mmmm. Kissing Nudge. Mmmm. Yum. I'm in heaven. I like the way she tastes even though she just ate Anchovy Ice-Cream! That's love for you man. I like to rub her belly and kiss her. Nudge is a great kisser. Heheh. Her belly is really soft. And her skin feels like the most beautiful color ever.

I'm so immersed in kissing my love that I almost miss the intake of breath that is most definitely not Nudge. That is, unless she is suddenly in the corner of the room behind the couch and has turned into a man. In the corner? Nope, she is in my arms. A man? Nope, not unless men now have copious breasts and curvy butts.

I pull away reluctantly and stroll casually to the corner and then punch the "air" where the gasp came form. I hear a groan and then a thump.

"Uhhhnnnn. Iggy what's you do that for? You hit me in the nuts. Ugggh."

Fang? What the hell is he doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here Fang?" Nudge shrieks. Brilliant minds think alike.

"Well, Nudge sweetie, I thought you had grasped the concept seeing as you and Iggy have already acted on it. But, I suppose if you still don't know, I'll have to explain it to you again. When a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"FANG! NOT WHAT I MENT YOU JERK!"

Heehee here come the hormones.

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN EXACTLY WHY YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE UNIVITED THIS SECOND, BEFORE I CUT OFF BOTH OF YOUR HEADS!"

Ooohoo. Go Nudgey-Wudgey! You tell him!

"RIGHT IGGY?"

*gulp*

"Yes dear." I say meekly as I stand behind her and hug her. She can be scary sometimes.

"Okay, Nudge, I'll tell you if you calm down."

"I DON'T HAVE TO FRICKIN' CALM DOWN! TELL ME NOW" Nudge shrills and uses her magnet power to attract a kitchen knife into her hand. Or at least that's what I think is happening judging by the whooshing sound. "You have 5 seconds." Nudge states menacingly.

Ha. The emotionless Fang just broke out in a STANKY sweat and gulped.

"5"

His heartbeat is speeding up.

"4"

As is his breathing.

"3"

Better hurry Fnick!

"2…" Nudge trails while raising the knife above her head…

"1"

"Okay okay! I'll tell you! Put the knife down!"

"I think I'll keep it for a bit. Go on."

In a astonishing un-fang like way Fang blabbers " Well the Flock was getting worried about how you guys never visit anymore, and Gazzy is bummed Iggy isn't ever around, and Max is stressed out, and I personally was wondering why Iggy's eyes were acting up now after all these years, so I decided to come investigate, and when Iggy opened the door to let a breeze in a slipped in with my breath held using my invisibility and hid to see what was going on, and then you guys started to make out and Iggy rubbed your belly, and oh crap your pregnant Nudge, aren't you, and Iggy is the father, isn't he, why didn't you tell us, we coulda helped, Angel knows doesn't she!"

Wow was that seriously one breath?

Chapter 16:

Npov:

I hate boys! ALL boys! They're all peeping toms! Every last one of them! Did you know that Fang was watching me and Iggy make out? Can you say gross? I can. Bleck. Iggy is a Man, so he is tolerable. But Fang is a frickin little boy!

Okay calm down Nudge.

Calm.

Down.

You wouldn't want another knife incident would you? Ugh stupid hormones, making me overreact. Not by much though. Getting scared out of pants was exactly what he deserved.

CRAP! He knows I'm pregnant! He saw Iggy rubbing my stomach and pieced it together. Crap crap crap. Will he tell the others? I'm not ready for them to know yet! Stupid invisibility powers! Stupid boys! Stupid boys with invisibility powers!

I need a back rub to calm me down.

And you know who gives the best back rubs ever? Iggy! And who just happens to live in the same house as me? Iggy!

"IGGY! Baby come here please!"

Iggy rushes in with a cute little worried face. Awww isn't he adorable?

'What? What? What's wrong?"

He always seems to think something's wrong when I yell for him. I don't really need to what with the kitchen being right next to the living room and Iggy having uber sensitive ears… But it's fun. Heheh.

Oh I haven't answered him yet! He is starting to look really upset now. Better let him know that I am alive.

"Nothing's wrong honey. I was just wondering if you could maybe give me one of your heavenly back rubs. I'm sorry I scared you." Actually I'm not sorry at all, but he doesn't need to know that, now does he?

He looks majorly relieved and shoots a small smile in my general direction.

Whoopsies.

"Of course darling. What's got you stressed this time?" He asks as I lie down and take my shirt off.

'Fang. Being pregnant. Afraid the flock will find out. Everything."

"Everything hmm? That sounds pretty serious." He jokes as he starts to knead my back with those sensitive hands of his. Ohhhh. That feels so good!

"It is serious." I try to say but a moan escapes, so it doesn't sound as serious as I wanted it to. Oh well. At the moment I couldn't care less.

"Feel good babe?"

The cocky butthead.

But it does feel good, so I'll let him have it.

"Better that you could ever believe." I purr.

I purr?

Weird.

Oh well.

"A little higher. Ahhhh perfect."

"You're the perfect one Nudge" Iggy says as he leans down and kisses me slowly while rubbing my back. I have no idea how he is so accurate. But I couldn't care less with those lips and hands massaging me in all the right places.

Gods, I love him.

Chapter 17:

Ella POV:

I wish Iggy would pay attention to me. Ever since he started having problems with his blindness I've barely seen him let alone talked to him. Why did he go and live with Nudge? I coulda put him up. I have an apartment too! I know that the Flock has gone through so much together but that doesn't mean he can't let someone new into his life.

When did I fall in love with Iggy exactly? Well it started with Max. That one fateful night when Max rescued me from those jerkish idiots and I found out she was my sister. Well, half-sister anyways. Then later I met the whole Flock and I'll admit I had a small crush on Fang until I saw how enamored he was with Max and vice versa.

And at first all I saw in Iggy was a hot blind guy. But over the years I learned that he is actually very sensitive and romantic under that hard, sarcastic, demeaning shell. And then we were great friends for years! But a few years ago he started getting distant and going out with girl after girl and becoming quite the player. That's when he stopped being my friend. I wish we could still be friends. I wish we could be more than friends.

Iggy Pov:

I think we should tell the Flock soon. It's gonna be hard to hide it much longer. God! Half the flock already knows! I'll have to talk to Nudge about it. She is really really nervous. I don't know if she can handle it, but it needs to be done. Maybe if I break it to her with a yummy meal, back rub, and a little bit of a make-out session it'll be fine?

Yeah, right.

Angel Pov:

I hate keeping secrets! I hate it! Hate it! Hate it! Max is really worried about Nudge and Iggy. If only I could tell her that they are great! That the most amazing thing has happened to them and they are getting married! And she is worried about me too. Because she thinks I have been avoiding her. Which I have, because I'm afraid I'll blurt everything out and it's not my secret to tell.

Gazzy Pov:

I just had the most brilliant idea ever! I want to can my gases and use them to make a bomb! I'm pretty sure they are majorly explosive. And if they somehow aren't it'll make a hell of a stink bomb! Yes! Why haven't I thought of this years ago? I have to tell Iggy so we can get started right away! Oh, right. No Iggy anymore. Damn.

Chapter 18:

NPOV:

Can you believe that Jerk? Butthead! Moron! Idiot! ARSEHOLE! Can you believe that jerkoffish buttheadly moronic idiotic arsehole? Oh one moment he's all perfect fiancé. You know, giving me a back-rub, butterfly-kisses, real kisses, and whispering sweet nothings in my ear? And then the next moment he's telling me we need to tell the rest of the Flock that I'm pregnant. Can you believe him? Ugh. Boys AND Men are stupid.

But I have to admit he has a point. (But don't tell him that! It will just swell his big egotistical head even more.) The truth is I have been longing to tell Max about little C.C.C. and the fact that Iggy and I are gonna get married. I mean, Max is the closest thing I have had to a mom. Wouldn't you want to tell you mom if you were pregnant and/or getting married? I know I would, which makes it so hard not to tell her!

All those years we searched for a mum and we had one right under our noses. Max. The one who put us to bed when were little. The one who comforted us when we had nightmares or got hurt. The one who told us stories before we went to bed. The one who got food for us. The one who loved us. The one who still loves us.

How can we keep this from her?

How can we keep it from our Mom?

How?

IPOV:

I think I managed to get through to Nudge. She hates me for the moment, but I think I got through to her.

Although, at least I don't have to make that hideous Anchovy Ice-cream when Nudge is mad at me. *Does an awesome blind guy happy dance in which I fall down 6 times and break 2 lamps*

Fang POV:

To tell her? To tell her not? To tell her? To tell her not! To tell her! To tell her not… I can't believe I'm actually picking petals off a flower to decide whether or not to tell Max that Iggy and Nudge are having a baby. It is so freaking girly! But it does decide for you… To tell her. To tell her not. To tell her. To tell her not. That was the last petal. Looks like I won't be telling her. God I hope nobody ever finds out I did this.

Chapter 19:

Max POV:

Fangy-poo is hiding something. Which is NOT good for his general well-being if you know what I mean. (cough cough hint hint) I will get it out of him one way or another. Mark my words. I. Will. Get. It. Out. Of. Him.

Nudge POV:

"Iggy, I know that we have to tell the Flock, but I just find the idea so terrifying that I freaked out. Can you forgive me" I say to myself in the mirror as I cue bambi eyes.

Ugh, this is pathetic! Here I am practicing my acquiescence and my apology to Iggy in the mirror! How lame!

Although my bambi eyes are unavoidable. They should work… but damn. Iggy is blind you idiot. Goddess I'm daft! How could I forget my fiancé is blind? What kind of wife will I be? Will I be one of those demanding types who yells at her husband to look at her when she is talking to you? But Iggy won't be able to! He can direct his eyes but he still can't see! Will this marriage work? Am I too demanding?

Gods I'm tired. Maybe I should think of this when I'm not tired. That would probably be best. Anyways the baby needs sleep. I can' believe it's already been 5 months. I'm quite large. I don't think we would be able to hide my pregnancy much longer anyways, so it's a good thing we are telling them. Sometime.

Hey good news though! Angie has been picking up some thoughts from C.C.C! Isn't that amazing? She is having thoughts like Iggy… Mom…Nudge…Mommy...Iggy…Nudgey-Wudgey…baby…Mum…C.C.C…BUTTHEAD! Isn't that cute? Well not the butthead part. But the rest of it. I need to stop calling Iggy a butthead; the baby is picking up on it. But she though mommy or some variation of it a ton! Oh, I love you too baby!

"I love you baby. Mommy loves baby!" I croon to my swollen belly as I slather on stretch mark cream. I don't have any stretch marks yet but I want to keep them away completely! Max has some horrendous ones.

Iggy POV:

Nudge seems to forget that my other senses are enhanced because of my blindness, so she talks to herself in other rooms. But I can definitely hear her. I hear her in the bathroom trying out different ways to tell me I'm right and we need to tell the Flock. I knew she would agree but she doesn't want me to think I have power over her so she disagrees right away. And honestly? I have no power over her. She is the ruler of this duo. (soon to be trio! *squee*) Ack. I just had a thought that included squee. I'm going soft because all of this parent stuff. But I am very… excited we are having a child. Me and Nudge sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then come marriage, then come a baby in a baby carriage! Well more like here comes love THEN comes baby THEN comes marriage. Oh god, I just sang a nursery rhyme in my head and then corrected it. What is becoming of me? I'm seriously worried. Although I must admit it brings warmth to my heart tot hear Nudge crooning "I love you" to our baby.

God, Nudge looks hawt pregnant. Thank god for Angel's mind beaming. I mean you always here those guys who go on and on about how their girlfriends/wives look smoking when they are pregnant and I never got that. Until now. Nudge literally glows and there is something about that belly that contains our baby that is strangely alluring. It makes me want to kiss her. I wish Nudge would come out of the bathroom and tell me I'm right already. I really want to kiss her. I'll even make her anchovy ice-cream happily. I miss her.

Chapter 20:

Max POV:

You know what? Stuff privacy. I am going over to Nudge's apartment to see exactly what is going on!

"Ariana honey, we are going to go see Nudge and Iggy. Get your shoes sweetie."

"Uncle IGGY! AUNT Nudge! YAY!"

I love Ariana to death. Sure she was a bit um unexpected but I love her all the same. All my life I was a mother to the Flock even though there weren't any technical blood ties, and now I get to be a real mother. I always thought I hate it. Not it. That was and is quite enjoyable actually. But the being a mother part. Who woulda known I'm actually good at it? No not it (although I am pretty good at that if you know what I mean). God what twisted you mind?

I'm a pretty good mum. And it helps a lot that we aren't on the run all the time now. We defeated Itex and saved the world a while ago. The government also hooked us up with quite the fortune. My mom (Yay for Dr. Martinez!) lives literally next door with Angel and Gazzy. She thought MY little section of the family could use a little privacy. Anyways, Ella moved uptown and Nudge moved to this swank apartment. All's good.

Oh, speaking of Nudge, time to go. I start towards the door only for the door bell to ring when I touch the doorknob.

Who could it be?

Nudge POV:

Oh god. Oh goddess. Oh gods. OMG! Are we seriously gonna tell her? Right now? We are standing outside Max's house about to hell her? We are gonna tell her? I'm freaking out. FREAKING OUT.

"Hey Nudge, Baby, don't you think that maybe we should ring the doorbell?"

Oh yeah the doorbell. We are supposed to ring that. But I can't! I can't tell her! Ahhhh!

Okay ring the doorbell. Not too hard, right? Ring the doorbell.

"Or… maybe you could knock if you can ring the doorbell sweetie."

My arm won't move. I can't do it. I can't do it Iggy!

"Do you want me to ring it honey?" He asks nicely.

I manage a stiff nod and he rings it. The dreaded bell. We have to tell her now. ZOMG I am gonna barf. Iggy somehow noticed this cuz he reached out and stroked my face tenderly and whispered just for me, "It's okay Nudge. I love you. You love me. We are gonna have a baby! Everything will be okay hun. I love you."

He pulls his hand away just as the door opens to a startled looking Max.

Chapter 21:

Max POV:

It's Nudge and Iggy. Does that mean Iggy's eyes are better? Whoa why do they look so nervous? And was Iggy just stroking Nudge's face? Nah. Couldn't be. Could it? I mean they have been living in the same apartment for a few months. Oh no, my babies are growing up. I think I might actually cry. That's not good. Maximum Ride does not cry. But where are the tissues. Just in case, you know.

I realize that I have been standing in the door just staring at them for like 5 minutes and I cough and move out of the way making a hand motion for them to come in.

"I was just coming to see you guys. Hence the outdoor clothes." I say a bit dazedly.

"Uncle IGGY! AUNT Nudge! You're here! Yay!" screeches my little banshee.

"Um… we have something to tell you, Max. Um… alone." Nudge whispers.

Alone? It's just me and Ariana here… oh Ariana.

"Ariana? Sweetie? I need to have a grown-up talk with Auntie and Uncle; can you go play on the swings for a little bit? And no flying while I'm not there. Got it? Good. Have fun!"

I turn to the nervous pair and lift an inquisitive eyebrow. Sure Iggy can't see it. But he can feel the tension and it has the desired effect on Nudge. She flinched. Heheh.

"Well, what do you want to tell me Nudge?"

"Um well we just wanted to tell you something that we have been hiding from you for a while…" I don't fail to notice the accented we's and the way Iggy just reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly. In fact he is next to speak.

"Okay Max, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Nudge and I are very much in love and we are a couple." He says this with a look of fear in his sightless eyes.

Sure I guessed this but it still hits me hard. They are my babies. Sure Iggy is the same age as me but he was so immature for years… But I will be happy for them. I am happy for them. Iggy has gotten over his quest for love in all the wrong places and maybe Nudge won't feel so lonely now. Oh, they are still waiting for my reaction.

"That's GREAT!" I shout.

Heheh. Just the stunned look of wonder on there faces was worth pushing away my worries and fears.

IGGY POV:

Well that part is over. Whew. But that was the easy part. We still have to tell her the hard part. That Nudge is pregnant. And Max still hasn't made a reaction. She hasn't move or made a sound that I've heard in the last 5 minutes or so. Did we break her? I hope we didn't break her. She is the closest thing to a mum I have.

Oh she is moving now. Brace for impact.

"That's GREAT!"

Any nuclear burns? Radiation leakage? Bomb squad? Wait did she say GREAT? She thinks it is great that we are together? Yes! Nudge lets out a huge breath next to me and hugs me tightly. I one up her and kiss her in that weirdly accurate way of mine.

I get into the kiss. Probably a bit too much because Max coughs and says, "Just because I am happy for you doesn't mean I want to see my kiddies sucking face!"

I blush beat red. And I would know. I can feel the scarlet color shading in all my exposed skin. Nudge squeals and jumps away. I love it when she squeals.

Nudge Pov:

She thinks it's great that we are together! That means so much to me! You can't possibly know how much it means to me. But we still haven't told her about C.C.C. and Iggy is looking at me in way that tells me I have to be the one to say it. Like now. Before we both chicken out.

So I take a deep breath and try to say in a casual voice, "That's not all, we have one more thing to tell you." Ugh my voice cracked on thing. Now Max looks all worried again. I hate making her worried but I push on anyways.

"A few months ago on our 5 month anniversary Iggy and I had sex." I don't stop even when a shocked and angry look crosses her face, "Immediately following that night I started getting sick. A few weeks later I went and bought a pregnancy test. It was positive and I broke up with Iggy because I was afraid of what he would think. Angel found out almost right away and helped me through the beginning. Iggy found out in the second month and he loved me anyways! He has been taking great care of me these past 6 months and has been trying to convince me to tell you for a long time. But I was too afraid to tell you, until now."

She gets a sly look on her face like she thinks I am lying and she is gonna catch me in the lie. "If you're 6 months pregnant, why is your belly so small?"

I blush and say, "Angel is outside on the roof right now projecting an image to you of how I used to look before I was pregnant. That's how we hid it from you."

She gasps and her eyes widen. I guess Angie dropped the mind image.

I smile sheepishly and weakly say, "Surprise!"

Chapter 22:

Nudge Pov:

So actually Max took it surprisingly well. She looked pretty pissed at Iggy until Iggy told her that we are getting married. Then he showed he how the baby was kicking and she was even less mad at him. Then she asked when we were gonna tell Gazzy, Fang, Ella, and D. Martinez. We told her we were going over to the Martinez house right after we were dine here but that Fang already knew. That pretty much directed all the anger right off of Iggy onto Fang.

Whoopsies.

Serves him right.

Gazzy POV:

So all my dreams are crushed. Why are my dream crushed? Destroyed? Eradicated? Terminated? TRAMPLED? Well, it is a little known fact that I have a major crush on Nudge. Actually, the only one who knows is Angel. But that's just because she can read minds. You can't keep anything from her. Anyways back to my crush on Nudge, I've always had one on her I guess. Ever since I was little kid she was/is my hero. She was/is amazing. When I was sad and was too proud to admit it to the older kids, she noticed and made me feel better. When I was angry, she was always there to calm me down. And when I went through times when I was scared, she was there to tell me she was scared too.

She means everything to me. And now there is never a chance for our friendship to blossom into something more. No chance at the thing I have been dreaming of for years. Because my best friend took her away. It only makes sense though, why would she go for 15 year old, puny, inexperienced, stinky me when she can have 21 year old, strong, experienced, manly smelling Iggy? I wouldn't pick me. So why would she?

Ella POV:

My life is OVER! The love of my life, Iggy, has fallen in love with another! He knocked her up with their bastard child and she snared him in her net. They are going to be married and have a few non-bastard children. Oh Iggy, my love, why have you forsaken me? We could have made beautiful music together! We could have strolled on the beach hand and hand! We could have passionately kissed in the moonlight! But you have chosen the Despicable Nudge over Me! Me! The beautiful Ella Montoya Allora Valdez Martinez! How could you?

I hate my life.

I wish I was a bird kid.

Jeb told be there is an injection that I could get if I wanted to be bird kid that badly. He said that it would be hard to acquire and that I had to be absolutely sure.

Why wouldn't I be? Itex is destroyed and there is no danger from them anymore!

Have I really made my decision? Am I really gonna ask Jeb to find me some bird DNA.

I am.

Even if it's just because of the miniscule chance that I can woo Iggy as a bird girl.

Jeb gave me a special number to call once I made my decision.

351-982-1764

Now where did I put my cell?

Chapter 23:

Jeb POV:

Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to give my ex lover's daughter an injection that will put avian DNA into her? The truth is, I am. I am excited to see if it will work on a test subject her age. Valencia is going to kill me. Or at least she'll try, but I'm sure Max will beat her to it. Ella is her half-sister, and there is nothing that means more to her than family. I am of course ostracized from her family. Oh Maximum, why can't you put the past behind you? I did everything for you. For your own good. So you could save the world. And you did.

This avian cocktail is a new batch combining various raptors (hawks, falcons, owls, osprey, and eagles… ect.) and something new, the female "pretty" birds. (Superb starlings, cockatiels, hummingbirds, quetzals… ect.) I hope that this will produce extravagant wings while still having all of the attributes of the raptors. Also the addition of hummingbird DNA will hopefully add speed, although with a hypothetical need for even more calories than a normal bird-child.

Ella is supposed to meet me at the park 2 miles from her house. It is well secluded, so nobody will hear her scream or witness her transformation. I also advised her to bring a change of clothes because the wings will most likely rip her shirt. Oh, it has been awhile since I have been able to create a new type of bird-child! I am so excited!

Ella POV:

So last night, I couldn't find my cell. I figure I left it at my mom's or something. But that didn't deter me! I went and used a payphone instead. Annoying, but probably better because you can't trace a payphone. So I called the number that Jeb gave me and he told me, "Meet me at the park 2 miles behind your house. You know the one? Bring a change of clothes. Come alone." And he hung up. Sorta scary right? Yeah I thought so too. But here I am anyways on my way to meet a man I hardly know in some dark, secluded park.

Alone.

Max POV:

I am so gonna kill my husband. Once he gets back from work that is. I'll skin him alive. Disembowel him. Shove bamboo shoots under his fingernails. Break every bone in his body no matter how small. And then drop him into a cauldron of boiling oil and eat him for breakfast! Well actually I won't. That would be gross. But he is gonna get a whooping! How could he not tell me, his wife, that he knew Iggy and Nudge were together? And are pregnant? That is not something you keep from your lover. What was he thinking?

Fang POV:

I can't go home. Max'll kill me. She is probably sitting at home stewing in her anger, and thinking of various ways to kill me. Boy, am I glad Iggy called and tipped me off. Will it ever be safe to go home? It doesn't matter! I am going to go home and see my little girl! I am going to go home and kiss my wife! I am going to… hide.

Chapter 24:

Nudge POV:

It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off me now that the Flock knows about C.C.C. and my relationship with Iggy.

It felt completely awful hiding something that huge from them. I mean, they're closer that family, and it is horrible lying to family. Dontcha think?

I love Iggy. I feel like I need to tell the whole world that. Maybe I should hack Fang's blog and post it? That would be cool. And then almost a billion people would know of our love. What can I say? Fang's blog is a household name. He's famous.

But maybe I should just make my love known to Iggy? Eh? He is the one that I love, not the many fans of Fang's blog.

Ugh I hate standing up. I have this huge bulge and it feels weird to stand up. It's like I'm off balance or something. Well I'm up now. Now to find Iggy.

I look in the kitchen, but he is surprisingly not there. Huh. Weird. I waddle over to the bathroom and knock and look in. Not there either. Then I shuffle over to the entertainment den. Not there either. Okay… I'm getting worried. Where could he be?

Washing machine and dryer room? Nope.

Breakfast nook? Nope.

Exercise room. NO!

Baby room that we have been renovating? No…

Where the heck is he? I've looked everywhere haven't I?

….

….

….

….

.

Oh! The bedroom! I shamble over to our bedroom and open the door… There he is! I throw myself onto him (he is on the bed), causing him to let out a breath with an "Ooof". Whoops I keep forgetting about my added weight. My bad.

"Sorry Ig."

"You forgot about your added erm… girth… again, didn't you?"

Awww he is so sweet. He doesn't want to say I gained weight. What a gentleman.

I nod sheepishly into his chest and look up to see him grinning.

"Well, I can say with all certainty that that was the most pleasant time I have ever gotten the breath knocked out of me." He says as he holds me closer.

I giggle and kiss him lightly.

Iggy moves his lips to my neck and kisses the sensitive spot right under my jaw while he rubs my stomach.

Then he kisses back up my jaw to my temple before kissing each of my eyelids, the tip of my nose and my chin. Then, finally, he kisses my lips. I have no idea how he is so accurate. But I'm not complaining. Not. At. All.

I thread my fingers into his gorgeous, silky, strawberry blond hair and press myself closer to him.

If only I could spend all day kissing Iggy, life would be perfect.

Chapter 25:

Jeb POV:

There she is! I'll let her wander around a bit before I step out all menacingly and say something cliché like "I've been expecting you." I love cliché phrases. They were made cliché for a reason you know.

Just 30 more seconds until I step out. She looks a bit freaked out. Poor girl. Heheh. This won't hurt a bit. Whoops, my fingers were crossed.

I step out…

Ella POV:

Yeah so I finally walk the two miles to the very dark, uber scary, suspiciously secluded park behind my house and there is nobody there. There is no way Jeb skived off and decided he wouldn't come! There. Is. No. Way. He couldn't do this to me. I want wings! He must be here somewhere. Maybe if I look around if I can find him. Ohhhh Jebby, you there…? Wow, I'm talking to Jeb in my head in a crazy voice… I must have more Max in me than I thought.

I'm looking under the bench when a creepy voice says, "I've been expecting you." I'll admit it, I squealed like a little girl. I swear my heart stopped for a full minute. I look up to see that it is only Jeb. I let out a relieved breath. He did come.

"Did you bring it?"

"Yes, are you ready?"

"Whoa! We are going to do it, like, right now?"

He looks irritated, "It's not like I have all day Ella, and I am a busy man you know." He says as he draws a needle out of his lab coat pocket.

I gulp and steel myself as I extend my arm to him. The needle enters my arm feeling just like every shot I've ever gotten. But one he pushes down the plunger, a fiery sensation shoots through my veins. I fall to my knees in pain, barely conscious.

Oh, it hurts! The last thing I see before the world goes blessedly black is Jeb walking away…

Random college professor of Ella's:

Ella Martinez didn't attend my class today. How odd. She is a good girl and usually calls if she'll miss a class for some reason or another. Hmmph.

*Beeeep*

Oh that's my watch alarm! Lunch time! I can already taste that delicious Bacon sub…

Iggy POV:

I wake up to find Nudge in my arms. That's my favorite way to wake up; with my beautiful fiancé. I love to stroke her hair. It's so silky soft. I lie there for a good half an hour just holding her before I get up and gently tuck her in.

I go and take a lovely scalding shower. When you're blind, the shower can be scary at first. But after a while, it's amazing. Absolutely amazing. The steaming water pouring down on sensitive skin… It is just incredible.

I step out of the shower and navigate to my dresser and get some clothes. Thank God for my color feel. I would never be able to match my clothes without it.

I set out for the kitchen to try out this new recipe idea that I thought of in the shower. I think it will be delicious.

Chapter 26:

Nudge POV:

I wake up in a nice soft bed. Alone. How did he get out of bed without waking me up? Well I guess I am rusty but that doesn't mean he has to be. I wonder when he fits in the time to train.

Probably when he gets up and I'm still asleep I think ruefully. Maybe I can catch him. And maybe I can find something to eat too. I'm starving. It seems like I have to eat twice as many calories as usual. A regular healthy bird-kid should eat around 3,000 calories a day, which is a lot by anyone's standard. But I have been having to eat somewhere around 6,000. That is a ton! I'm like constantly eating. For example here is how my normal day goes.

Wake-up.

Eat.

Kiss Iggy.

Eat.

Shower.

Eat.

Get dressed.

Eat.

Rub tummy and contemplate what it will be like once we have C.C.C.

Eat.

Kiss Iggy again.

Eat and Watch TV.

Talk to Iggy and Eat.

Have some other fun thing happen.

Eat.

Eat.

Eat.

Eat.

I feel like such a pig. I'm surprised I haven't grown a snout.

But Iggy loves me anyways.

Which is the only thing that matters I guess.

When I think of how I'm going to get to spend the rest of my life with him, I feel so amazingly, ecstatically, happy.

I mean can you think of something better than spending the rest of your life with the one you love?

I thought not.

Ella POV:

I wake up on the cold hard dirt, shirtless and alone with a massive backache.

I try and sit up only to fall down with a groan.

PAIN!

Ohhhh. It hurt worse to fall down on my back. I roll over with great difficulty and lie there until I regain my equilibrium.

I should really get a shirt.

Wait, why exactly am I shirtless again?

I think hard and all of my memories rush back.

I met Jeb.

He injected me.

I'm supposed to have wings.

Wings.

My fingers scrabble on my back and I feel something soft and downy.

It worked!

I really worked!

Oh, I wonder what they look like!

That will be my first priority after I manage to get up.

I start to get on to my knees.

Any dizziness?

Some. But it is manageable.

I push up until I'm squatting and slowly stand up.

God I have a massive headache too.

Who knew being turned into a bird-kid was so painful.

I grab my back-pack that I remember has an extra shirt and some necessities and stumble toward the convenient public park bathroom.

I shuffle into the bathroom and lock the door. I look up and glimpse myself in the mirror. I look like crap but that isn't what makes me gasp. It's my wings. They are the most beautiful wings I have ever seen. They are a multitude of colors. There is this beautiful royal blue color that has a shine to it. And this gorgeous opalescent lime green. And this amazingly gorgeous orchid purple. Then there are the majority of the feathers that are black, but not just any black, they look like obsidian in feather-form. But possibly the most beautiful thing about them are the threads of sliver that are winding through all the other colors.

My wings kick ass.

Chapter 27:

Iggy POV:

We are on our way to Dr. M's house/clinic. She has an ultrasound that she uses to see if animals are pregnant and we are going to use it on Nudge to see if our baby is healthy. When Dr. M suggested it, Nudge and I were horrified, we hadn't even thought of an ultrasound. We would have told them a lot sooner if we had. So here we are, in Nudge's mustang, rushing to get there. I'm a bit worried that she is driving but she insists that it is alright. I have to believe her because it's not like the blind guy can drive.

It's a bummer really. With the money the government gives us monthly. I could buy like 10 sports cars, easy. But alas I am blind, and it is regrettably illegal for blind people to drive. Oh well.

I hope C.C.C is okay.

Ella POV:

Okay, now I wanna try to actually fly with these gorgeous wings. But first things first, I need to put a shirt on and clean off most of this blood. Thank Gods for paper towels. I use them to clean off al the blood on my arms and some off my face. How did blood even get on my face? My injury is on my back for Gods' sake. I don't see how I'm going to get the blood off said back though. Hmm maybe if I turn the sink faucet so that is not actually in the sink and is pouring off the side onto the floor I can use it as a sort of shower if I squat? Well, it'll have to do. I strip off all my remaining vestiges of clothing. Pants. Underwear. Shoes. Socks. And there I am, standing stark naked in a public restroom, about to take a shower in a sink. What has become of me?

Nudge POV:

Omg, ZOMG, Ohmygosh, OHMYGODS, omg, GODDESS, ohmy, ohmy. We totally forgot to get an ultrasound to see if our baby is healthy. Omg. Omg. Omg. I hope he/she is okay. I don't know what I'll do if she's not okay. Oh god.

Dr. Martinez POV:

I wonder what Ella is up to? I've tried calling her several times all throughout yesterday and today and it always goes straight to voicemail. I hope she is okay. I hope I didn't do or say something wrong and she is mad at me. I really wish she would call back. I must have left 160 voicemails by now. I thought she might've liked to see Iggy and Nudge's baby when we do the ultrasound today. The rest of the Flock will be there.

My baby girl is all grown up and I'm a grandmother. I'm too young to be a grandmother. Well youth always must die. Or so the saying goes.

Max POV:

So Fang and I are getting Ariana ready. We are going to see Nudge's ultrasound. In case you were wondering, Fang got what was coming to him for not telling me. There was much whimpering, begging, and patheticness on Fang's part.

I am so excited for Nudge though. It was a complete surprise when I got pregnant too but Ariana is quite possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me. Nudge will be a great mother.

Chapter 28:

Nudge POV:

Yeah so this is a little creepy. Lying here with my shirt hitched way up and the whole Flock staring at me. Well not Iggy. He is staring at the pillow. But he can't help that.

Dr. Martinez is rubbing some kind of gel on my stomach. It feels really weird… and ticklish! Ticklish! Ohmygod, it tickles!

I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing, and with all the air in my cheeks I probably look like a demented chipmunk. Greeeaaat.

C.C.C. just gave me a huge kick, and that did it. Being tickled from the inside and the outside is just too much.

I burst out laughing.

And. I. Can't. Stop. Laughing.

Oh, I'm getting a cramp from laughing so hard and long and the Flock is looking at me like I'm a crazy person.

Whoopsies.

Okay Nudge, just calm down. Count down from 10.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

…

..

.

Okay, I managed to stop laughing, but everybody is still staring at me.

And still staring… "What the HECK was that?" Gazzy ever so tactfully blurts out.

I blush such a deep red I think that I've invented a new shade but I manage to stammer out. "THE GEL IS TICKLISH AND WHEN C.C.C. KICKS ME IT TICKLES AND I UM WAS BE TICKLED FORM THE INSIDE AND THE OUTSIDE AND MY STOMACH IS REALLY TICKLISH AND I COULDN'T HANDLE IT AND I HAD TO LAUGH AND THEN I AM A BIT NERVOUS ABOUT THE ULTRASOUND SO BETWEEN MY FEAR AND LAUGHING I BECAME A BIT HYSTERICAL AND NOW I'M REALLY EMBARRASSED AND AM GONNA STOP TALKING…"

They all keep staring at me until Max breaks the silence and drawls,"Oh, if that's all…"

Like I said; a completely new shade of red.

Ella POV:

Ugh do you have any idea it is to take a shower in a sink? Really you do? Well then I don't know what you were doing but it is hard. But I managed to do it. My back and wings are for the most part blood-free. Hurrah. Now, I need to find something to put slits in my extra shirt seeing as I neglected to think of the fact that the wings need to go out somewhere. Oh right! I brought a kitchen knife so I could stab Jeb if I had to. That should work fine.

JEB POV:

I observed Ella's new wings before I left her and they are indeed beautiful, so that part of the programming went as planned. We will have to observe her to see if the other theories about her specific DNA cocktail turn out to be true. This is the most exciting thing since we made Max.

Fly on the wall of the bathroom in which Ella was standing naked POV:

Ewww. That human just took its skin off. I think I'm going to be sick.

Bzzzz.

Ah fresh garbage.

Perfect stomach settler.

Chapter 29:

Nudge POV:

So C.C.C. is perfectly healthy. Whew. I wouldn't let Dr. M tell me what gender my baby is. Angie coulda told me a long time ago, but I want it to be a surprise. I think Iggy wants to know but he respects my decision. Which is so darn sweet.

Also we found out something yesterday that completely blew Iggy and I off our feet. Apparently bird-kid pregnancies last only 8 months instead of the usual 9 months. So I only have a few weeks left. I'm so scared. I thought I had another 6 weeks to prep myself mentally for the fact that I'm gonna be a mom, but Dr. M says my due date is in 2 weeks or so. I'm terrified.

Iggy Pov:

I'm going to be a dad. A dad. Me, Iggy. I. Am. Going. To. Be. A. Daddy. My little Crystal. My little Cameron. I wonder if C.C.C. is a boy or girl, but Nudge doesn't want to know. She wants it to be a surprise. And she makes the choices around here.

Ella POV:

And…. LIFTOFF!

…

..

.

Or…. Not.

How do they fly? It's hard enough to flap my wings, forget about actually flying. I mean, if I concentrate really really hard then I can float like 3 inches above the ground.

Big whoop.

Maybe flying is one of those practice makes perfect thingies.

I've always hated things I've had to practice for.

It takes too much effort.

But to woo Iggy I must at least try.

Gazzy POV:

It hurt so bad to go and look at a picture of my best friend's and the love of my life's baby. It nearly killed me every time they looked at each other in that mushy lovey-dovey way.

Every shared smile.

Every inside joke.

Every little show of affection tore out a piece of my heart.

Why can't I be the one Nudge loves?

Why can't anything ever go my way?

Ariana POV:

Things are happening.

Something bad.

And something good.

Both are related.

Yet they aren't.

One event will determine the outcome.

I open eyes to see little pony in front of me.

Ooooh Sugar!

She my favorite.

Mommy told me to play with toys while she and Daddy have private fun time.

Whatever.

When I fall asleep? It don't matter cuz I have lots fun toys! Yay!

I wanna see Auntie Nudge and Uncle Iggy.

I want mommy.

I go get her.

Ahhhhhhh! Mommy and Daddy are naked!

Ahhhhh!

Chapter 30:

Nudge POV:

Ugh my back is killing me. And so are my feet. And I have a headache. And my knees feel like they are going to give out. Everything hurts.

Owwwww.

And there is nothing on the frickin' TV!

I'm going to call the TV station and complain about the lack of good shows. Maybe that will make me feel better.

Beep. Bloop. Bleep. Blap. Beepbeep. Blup. Blu. Bleee.

*Riiiiiiiing*

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

"Hello, this is Disco Satellite TV, how may I help you today?"

"You can help me by shutting off that crappy fake cheery voice and listening to me."

"Um… yes ma'am?"

"Yeah, you better call me ma'am. What is with the effing TV having no good shows? You would think that you idiots would be able to find at least one good show wouldn't you? But noooo. All there is craptastic idiotic shows. All I wanted was to sit down and rest my aching body while watching an enjoyable show. But there is nothing on! What is wrong with you people? You fu-."

Iggy takes the phone out of my hand gently and murmurs, "I'm sorry sir, my fiancé is pregnant and it makes her a bit testy," Ohhhh I'll give him testy, "sorry for any inconvenience."

Inconvenience?

He shouldn't have said that!

Time for a certain little boy to be castrated!

Mwhahahaha!

Iggy comes and sits by me and stroke my hair and says, "Don't take out your pain on the poor cable men."

I almost melt into his hand but then I remember I'm mad at him.

I grit my teeth and snarl, "You have 10 seconds to get out of here before I cut off Mini-Iggy."

He pales and runs out of the room like a bat out of hell.

Heheh.

What d'ya know? I feel much better now.

Ella POV:

Oh yeah! I've got the hang of this "flying" business now. I can fly frickin' fast man! Now, time to get out of this god-awful park! Finally!

Byebye disgusting bathroom!

Byers blood stain on the ground!

Buh-bye ripped shirt!

Auvoir fly-ridden trash-cans!

This bird is leaving the coop!

_Gazzy POV:_

I have to get over her. There is _no chance_ for us and I have to get on with my life.

Maybe a quick flight will clear my mind.

I run outside, unfurl my wings, and do a U and A that Max would be proud of.

I coast above the forest behind Dr. M's house feeling the delightful sun warm my feathers.

So, I'm flying leisurely along when I see something that makes me forget to flap for a good 5 seconds.

It was another bird-kid.

_One who isn't part of the Flock._

And she is gorgeous.

Well hel_lo_ there.

**Chapter 31:**

_Gazzy POV:_

That girl… she was amazing. I tried to follow her but she flew too _damn fast_ for me to catch her. I don't think she saw me. I mean I _was_ wearing camouflage flying above a whole bunch of frickin' trees.

Stupid.

Why couldn't you have worn, I donno, _yellow_ for once? A bright color? So she woulda seen you and then maybe talked to you. And then maybe she woulda told you her name…. yeah… And purple bunnies have taken over the Whitehouse and Max has decided to give you all the nuclear missiles in the world. In case you aren't trained in sarcasm that was a prime example. Review that sentence and you _might_ just learn something.

I have to find her. The gorgeous girl that is. Hmmm… where would a gorgeous bird-girl go? Uhm…. The skate park? Nah. That's where I want to go, I doubt she is there. Where would a bird-_girl_ go? Hmmm… the mall? But what _place_ in the mall? Oh no, not there, _anywhere_ but there, not _Victoria's Secret_. Nuhuh. I am NOT going there.

Maybe… it would be best if I just waited to see if I run into her randomly again.

Yeah…

_Ella POV:_

I thought the Flock said the Erasers and Flyboys and all the _flying_ experiments are dead! I was flying home and this camouflage bird-_thing_ starts tailing me. I flew as fast as I could and I managed to lose it, but it scared the crap out of me.

Ewww. Have you ever thought about that saying? "Scared the crap out of me."? Ugh, gross. I won't be thinking or saying that _ever_ again.

_Iggy POV:_

I've been thinking… what if I added double the vanilla I use in my super secret chocolate chip cookie recipe? And what if I add a _little_ nutmeg? I think that would be awesome! Don't you? I have to try it out before we go and see the Flock later so I can get their opinion.

So I have been looking for a ring for Nudge, cuz you know we are _engaged_. But I just can't decide if she would want a modern ring, or an old fashioned one. Diamonds or Platinum. Silver or gold. Opal or Rubies? There are so many choices! It is mind-boggling.

But I think I'll go for old-fashioned? I know Nudge is modern but I think she'll appreciate a reference to the olden-times when marriages lasted longer and love never died. Don't you think? Yeah that's what I'll do. Definitely diamonds though. Nothing is too expensive for my Nudgey-Wudgey, especially with the government paying our bills. I definitely need to get an engagement ring AND a wedding band though.

**Chapter 32:**

_Iggy POV:_

Holy cow! Rings cost a friggin' ton! I spent more than $40,000 between the 2 rings! That's like almost all of my government money for the week. Damn. Now I won't be able to buy that uranium off the black-market. Double damn. But no matter… nothing, _nothing_ is too good for Nudgey. If I have to go a month without dangerous bomb making materials, then I _can_ do it. I can give up something for love.

So yeah, time to give the engagement ring to Nudge. Come on Igster you can do it! You can do it! Be all romantic! Nice lovely dinner for two…. lights dimmed… candles… soft music… Me on one knee… Yes! That is it.

Nudge's cravings have gone away for the most part so I haven't had to make anchovy ice cream in a while. So maybe I should make some special Iggy's roasted herb chicken. And some Garden salad with my secret bacon dressing. Then some delicious parmesan potatoes with a side of perfectly cooked asparagus. And her favorite… lobster fettuccine alfredo.

Oh! I can't forget the desert! Raspberry chocolate molten lava cake with _freshly picked raspberries._ Yumyum. Oh and apple fritter! She _loves_ apple fritter.

Hmmm…. Maybe I should make some oysters too, eh? Make her a little more lovey, eh? EH? _EH?_

_Nudge POV:_

Iggy has been all sneaky and furtive. I wonder why. Meh. It's not worth wondering. He is probably just purchasing some more radioactive material of some sort or another with his government money. Such a waste.

I mean, he could be buying some kickbutt _designer_ clothesThat's what I spend mine on. Hello! I had to buy _a whole new wardrobe_ of maternity wear when I got all preggo. Which was amazingly awesome I might add. What girl doesn't like to buy tons of new clothes? Well, I don't _only _buy clothes. I buy shoes and jewelry and make-up and scarves and handbags and sunglasses and stuff like that too! Oh, and since Iggy won't buy clothes himself I buy clothes for him too! I mean, I can't have my future husband looking like a hobo now can I?

Speaking of clothes! I need to buy tons of cute little designer baby clothes but I don't know if it's a girl or boy! I know I said I don't want to know, but it is _such_ an inconvenience. Oh well. Guess I'll just have to buy baby clothes for girls _and_ boys. Yay!

In case you haven't noticed how perky and happy I am, I drank 4 venti, double shot, mocha java, caramel, hazelnut, extra whip with soy milk frapachinos! I am so hyper! Yay! Coffee! Yay! Yumminess! Yay! Baby!

_Max POV:_

Crap! Ariana saw Fang and I doing the dirty deed! Not good. She is _way_ too young to learn about the facts of life. And why did she come in anyways? She was _supposed to be _playing with her toys! And when she plays with her toys she almost always falls asleep for hours! Don't ask me why. She just does. And her in sleep she says weird things and loses her baby accent. It's a bit freaky actually. She sounds all ominous. But I have to ignore it so I don't like freak out with worry.

_Fang POV:_

Max has been withholding the goods. Well that sounded pervy, but come on! Max is my _wife_ that gives me certain rights. Well not rights I guess. Max has always been one to do what she wants when she wants it. And if Max heard these thoughts I'd be _dead._ It's just, ever since Ariana came in the other day; Max hasn't so much as _kissed_ me. Such a downer. I can't wait till Ariana goes to her friend's house for a sleepover on Friday. Maybe I can get some then. Again with the pervy thoughts. Oh well, I can't help myself! Max is just too damn beautiful!

_Shopkeeper that Iggy bought Nudge's rings from POV:_

I wonder if that young guy who just came in and bought some very expensive rings stole the money. It seems like a distinct possibility, but I won't be bothered. He just made this week's profit margin on a Tuesday.

**Chapter 33:**

_Iggy POV:_

Candles?

Check.

Matches?

Check. Wait who am I kidding I didn't have to ask _that_. I have like 10 packs of matches in every room of the house, easy.

White silk tablecloth and linen napkins in a passionate red color?

Check.

Dom. Romane Conti 1997?

Check.

Special cappy thingy for the lights that makes them dimmer and more romantic?

Check.

Special cappy thing _attached correctly_ to the lights?

Check.

Soft classical music playing in the background.

Check.

All types of food ready and perfectly cooked? Water ideal temperature? _Very expensive_ wine chilled to correct temperature?

Check. Check. Check.

Everything is perfect. All we have to do is wait for the star of tonight's show; Nudge. She should be back from "pregnancy yoga and breathing class" in 10 minutes. Usually I would go with her, but tonight I said there was something important that must be done _tonight._

I also bought Nudge a new sleeveless dress in a deep wine red to a sweetheart neck with a drapey satin material along with all new jewelry to go with it. A few more brownie points couldn't hurt, now could they?

So my plan is to usher Nudge upstairs as soon as she gets home and leave her to find all the new stuff, shower, and change.

Oh there she is!

"Nudge! Honey! I have something special planned for tonight! If you will accompany me upstairs you shall find many treasures and delights. You shall stay upstairs and prepare for this lovely night and beautify yourself more, if that is even possible," I pause and Nudge giggles, "…while I finish the final touches for our night full of delights downstairs. I shall anxiously await you, my darling." I back out of the room in a bow and close the door with a smile. Perfect Ig. Perfect.

_Nudge POV:_

Ooooooh! *squeal* Iggy is so _cute_. I came home from my class at the Y only to find that Iggy's important business was planning a romantic night for the two of us. He is _amazing_. I look around the room to find the "treasures" that Iggy mentioned and my eyes land on a few boxes on the bed. I walk over to the box that says, "Open me first." Okay, don't mind if I do. I tear off the gorgeous wrapping paper and lift the lid of the box. My eyes widen as they take in the absolutely _beautiful dress _that lays inside. It fits my skin tone _perfectly_ and is all drapey so it will hide my belly somewhat. So he _does _have a sense of style after all, he just doesn't use it I guess. I open the smaller boxes to find some stunning jewelry just _laden_ with rubies. He sure knows how to spoil a girl doesn't he?

I go and take a quick rinse off in the shower, careful not to get my hair wet. I get out and towel off. Then I take some special silky curl cream. It totally makes my hair hang in these beautiful soft spirals. It's uh-mazing. I then slip the dress on, relishing in the silkiness of it. I take my robe and put it on as not to get make-up on my dress. Then, I go and put on makeup in sultry dark tone with berry berry plumping lip-gloss. I smack my lips, take off my robe, pull on some strappy wine and black heels, slip the jewelry on and stride out the door. Okay maybe not _stride_ but at least I don't wobble like usually do. Heels give me so much confidence. I hurry downstairs as best as I can because I don't want to keep my handsome fiancé waiting, now do I?

I walk into the kitchen and gasp. It's my dream date. A romantic dinner for two with all my favorites on the menu. How did he know? Angel. That little devil. He even has Dom. Romane Conti 1997! It's my _favorite _but I don't get to drink it much because of how rare and expensive it is. Iggy somehow knows I've arrived. He probably heard my footsteps. Or my gasp. But he accurately pulls out a chair and gestures for me to sit down. Once I do, he pushes me in the perfect amount and says, "Wine Madam?" in this prissy voice and makes me giggle and say, "Oui." In my best French accent. He raises his eyebrows and wiggle them as if to say "Oh, French babe, _hawt_" and I smile. He pours me a glass and I take a sip, pleasantly surprised to find it at the perfect temperature. I make a noise of appreciation and Iggy grins.

I know that pregnant women aren't supposed to drink alcoholic beverages but I'm sure one glass is fine. Iggy serves the appetizer course of garden salad with his special bacon dressing. I take a bit a let out a moan. It's just so _yummy_. Bacon is, like, the best thing ever.

Once we finish our respective salads, Iggy miraculously not getting any salad dressing on his attractive trim suit. His tie even matches my dress. Nice. So anyways, Iggy comes in with Parmesan potatoes, asparagus, roasted herb chicken, and LOBSTER FETTUCCHINE ALFREDO! Holy smokes! I absolutely adore lobster fettuccine alfredo! It's, like, my favorite food ever! I let out an excited squeal and Iggy smirks. I roll my eyes for nobody's benefit but myself and dig in. It was _divine_.

"Ugh, I'm _stuffed_" I tell Iggy.

He raises an eyebrow, says "Oh, really?" like some bad movie character, and whips out apple fritter and chocolate molten lava cake with what looks to be fresh raspberries.

My eyes widen and I pronounce, "Well maybe not _stuffed_, I think I can make room for _that_."

Iggy chuckles and sets down the deserts and serves me some. I take a few bites before realizing that Iggy is still standing and looks _really _nervous. I ask him what's wrong and he takes a breath _and gets down on one knee_.

He declares, "I know that I've already done this, but the first time I didn't do it properly." He pulls a box out of his pocket, "Nudge Allestra Chanel, will you take me as your husband and father to our child for the rest of our lives?" He opens the box to reveal the most stunning ring I have ever seen. But I can't concentrate on it because I feel like someone dumped a bucket of water on my legs. I look down and gasp. My lower half is soaked. Iggy is starting to look hurt and says, "What? Don't you like it?"

I quickly reassure him that it is the most amazing ring I have ever seen.

Then I tell him why I didn't reply.

"Iggy, honey, I think my water just broke."


End file.
